


The Tale of Goldilocks

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt "Anonymous requested: Bellarke prompt - Clarke starts secretly sleeping in Bellamy’s tent when he goes on hunting trips because her room in the ark feels like her prison cell. But whoops you came back early and ‘why don’t we just share the bed goldilocks?’"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Goldilocks

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me more prompts on tumblr! Or just talk to me! I love making new friends. 
> 
> [Over here!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)

The first time Clarke sneaks into Bellamy’s tent, it’s because the nightmares had come creeping back. She had tried to think of a place where she would have felt safer and the first thing that came to mind was Bellamy, however he was gone, out on a scouting trip. So Clarke had slipped into his tent, and curled up on his bed, that familiar scent that was all Bellamy filling her nose. She instantly calmed and was asleep within minutes of entering the empty room, her nightmares gone for the moment.

In the morning, she slips out undetected by anyone but a single guard with very observant eyes, who just shakes her head, a smile playing on her lips. As Clarke makes her way over to the medbay, she thinks how this was only a one time thing. She wasn’t going to sleep in Bellamy’s tent again. Oh how wrong she would turn out to be.

The second time Clarke worms her way into Bellamy’s tent, he’s away on a hunting trip and wouldn’t be back for another couple of days. As she slips into the tent, Clarke curses herself wondering how she had so easily succumbed into walking over to the tents from the Ark, but deep down inside she knew that couldn’t have stayed in her room for much longer.

That small room reminded her too much of that long year she had spent in solitary in an eerily similar space. It reminded her of how she didn’t have anyone to talk to, how she had almost gone crazy being all by herself. Clarke wasn’t brave enough to stay there so she left finding comfort in Bellamy even if he wasn’t physically there.

After she had tried to fall asleep in her room on the Ark, tossing and turning, Clarke had given up and sneaked out of her room instead making her way over to Bellamy’s tent. She had slipped under the covers, blankets wrapped around her tightly and Bellamy’s scent filling her nose as she drifted off to sleep.

By the third time she does it, everyone in camp seems to know. It had to do with the fact that Clarke had slept in and everyone had gone into a frenzy, thinking she had disappeared during the night. Octavia had been the only calm one amidst the chaos and with a sigh she had brought everyone into Bellamy’s tent showing them Clark asleep, safe and sound.

She had also made sure that nobody said a word to her brother when he came back. No one was to tell Bellamy that while he was on hunting and scouting trips, Clarke had taken to slipping into his tent and falling asleep, cocooned in his blankets.

Luckily no one had to tell him because by the fourth time, Clarke slips into Bellamy’s tent, he finds out all by himself. On account of the fact that his hunting trip had returned back early.

And so it’s with an amused smile on his face and arms crossed over his chest that Bellamy stares down at Clarke. As she shifts, blankets slipping off, Bellamy’s smile grows just a tiny bit at the sight of an adorable Clarke, but then the exhaustion of trekking through the woods hit and all Bellamy wants to do his collapse onto his bed, forgetting all about the world around him.

Sighing softly, he whispers, “Clarke…”

At the soft noise, Clarke’s eyes shoot open and she blinks up at Bellamy, surprise written all over her face.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be gone for at least a week.”

A smirk appear on Bellamy’s face and he just says, “We came back early. As for why I’m here as I recall this is my tent. I think the better question, princess, is what are you doing here?”

Bellamy’s surprised when a blush dusts Clarke’s cheeks. He’s even more surprise when she gazes down at her lap not meeting his eyes. He then realizes that maybe this was one of those times where it was better not to ask any questions. With another soft sigh and a ruffle of his hair, Bellamy just mutters, “Okay Goldilocks, you don’t have to tell me right now why you’re here, but I would like to sleep. So scoot over, we’re sharing the bed.”

Clarke’s stunned only for a minute before she moves over making room for Bellamy. He toes off his boots, chucks his shirt off and slips under the covers next to the slight girl. Clarke immediately curls into his side, head coming to rest on his chest. Bellamy’s breath hitches for just a second before his arms wrap around her waist, holding her tightly.

It’s quiet for a few seconds before Clarke whispers against the skin of Bellamy’s chest.

“Who’s Goldilocks?”

Bellamy’s chuckle vibrates his whole body warming Clarke from head to toe. She smiles softly at the sound before pressing herself closer to Bellamy’s warmth.

A smile still on his face, Bellamy presses a soft kiss to Clarke’s hair muttering, “I’ll tell you the story in the morning and after you can tell me what’s wrong. For now though, princess, let’s just go to sleep.”

Clarke just hums in agreement, her eyes already fluttering shut. Bellamy tightens his grip on her before his eyes close too and he drifts off to sleep. For once both their sleep is void of any nightmares and it had everything to do with the fact that neither one of them was alone.

(In the morning, Bellamy is true to his word and he explains to Clarke the significance of Goldilocks with a deep sleep laden voice. The story manages to bring a light laugh out of Clarke before she stops abruptly as she thinks about how it was now her turn to talk. Her mind wanders and before she knows it she’s telling Bellamy about her year alone on the Ark. Bellamy doesn’t say a word, just holds her tighter, lending all the comfort he knows she needs.)

 

 


End file.
